


Introductions

by MeanderingMotivation



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam being supportive of Shiro's new family, Canon LGBTQ Character, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, First Meetings, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen, He's still kind of pissed at Shiro though, Humor, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Shiro introducing the team to Adam, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Teensy Bit of Angst, Therapy for season 7, earth dad adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 07:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15681123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeanderingMotivation/pseuds/MeanderingMotivation
Summary: “I thought you said you weren’t ready to have kids.” Adam’s voice is a deadpan, and he regards the four younger paladins with raised eyebrows.Shiro grimaced, and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Well, plans do tend to change. Especially up in space. Would you…like to meet them? My team, that is.”It’s uncharacteristic to see Shiro fumble in such a fashion. It would almost be amusing, if the pilot before them wasn’t giving them the third degree.Adam crossed his arms. “I suppose I should. All of you sit down, and introduce yourselves. I hope Takashi managed to teach you some manners.”





	Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I'm gonna take a wild guess and say if you're reading this you've already seen S7 of Voltron. If not, well...
> 
> SOOOO, I've never written for this fandom before, or really read much, either. I usually just watch the show on Netflix, but after watching the latest season I felt like writing this.
> 
> I was kind of disappointed with how the LGBT rep was handled (though the Zethrid and Ezor addition was a nice surprise) That said, I don't condone sending threats to people because of it, and I don't dislike anyone who enjoyed the new season, even if I didn't :)
> 
> I hope anyone who reads this enjoys it. It's basically just me trying (and struggling) to write Adashi with a bit of Klance sprinkled in. 
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Since Adam was kinda blown up before we got to know his character, this is basically just me interpreting what he might have been like (I'm probs way off though) and writing a mostly happy little story about him meeting everyone. I have no way to know if it's in character or not ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading regardless :D

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

“All of you speak nicely, okay?” Shiro ordered the assembled group, fretting somewhat with the suit jacket he was wearing. His prosthetic arm stood out in white contrast to the dark fabric, a world away from the Galra weapon he’d previously been favouring before Allura had fitted him with a replacement.

Shiro had insisted that all of the paladins dress in a casual, but neat fashion prior to gathering, and had spent the last couple of minutes looking them over frantically, adjusting collars and tucking in shirts.

It wasn’t an entirely uncommon display (Shiro had behaved like this before when they were due to attend an alliance meeting) but the nervous look in his eyes was. Usually Shiro always made an effort to remain calm, refusing to show the others if he was feeling unnerved.

Shiro wanted to protect everyone,  _always,_  and  _without_  exception. Witnessing his current lapse in composure felt taboo.

“This is weird.” Lance murmured to Hunk, and the other male nodded in agreement, smoothing down his blouse.

“Shiro, hey!” Pidge complained, when the man tried to flatten the top of her hair with a gentle palm. She batted him away with a small growl, taking a few steps back to hide behind Keith, who had remained still and silent throughout all of the fussing. “Who are we going to meet, the quiznaking queen!?”

“No.” Shiro was quick to deny, rather hastily. “No, you aren’t. But you should address him as Sir until he permits otherwise, okay? He’s a stickler for manners…”

“ _Who_  is a stickler for manners, exactly?” Lance was, predictably, impatient with Shiro’s vagueness. He was squinting at the man tiredly, dark shadows underneath his eyes. He’d been gaming until the early hours of the morning, and had yet to recover. “I’d kind of like to know, considering I could be in bed right now, getting my beauty sleep…”

Keith gave a snort. “Yeah right.”

“You’re just jealous of my perfect complexion, mullet-boy!” Lance retorted heatedly.

“Ugh, I’m hungry. Please tell me this ‘Sir’ is going to provide breakfast.” Hunk groaned, massaging his stomach. “I thought that being back on earth would mean I could sleep in once in a while…”

“I’m sorry to get you all out of your beds so early.” Shiro apologised, somewhat guiltily. “I know it’s the weekend, and you all deserve some downtime.”

“Not me.” Keith grumbled. “I was up running drills at the crack of dawn _. Like everyone else_  should be. We can’t afford to slack-off. The universe’s defenders don’t take vacations.”

Contrary to Keith’s sober statement, the other three paladins merely rolled their eyes in unison, unbothered. They spent most of their week in merciless training. The weekends were always a wonderful break from their usual hectic schedule. They’d done nothing but restlessly attack foes for years, they  _deserved_ respite.

Still, Lance can’t help but rib Keith, a little. Teasing was part of their dynamic, after all. He knew they would have to agree to disagree on this point, but… “Geez Keith. You’re such a slave-driver.”

“I am not. I’m just being responsible!”

Hook, line, and sinker.

“Hey, denial isn’t attractive. You should at least get a whip, though. It might make you look a little sexier.” Lance waggled his eyebrows.

Pidge gave an exasperated grunt. “If I wanted to spend my day off listening to bad flirting, I could have hung out with Matt and his girlfriend this morning.”

Shiro heaved a loud sigh, effectively silencing the bickering paladins. They all looked to him with wide-eyes, concerned at how agitated Shiro looked. “Maybe this was a bad idea…”

The group promptly deflated, all bickering and snide comments ceasing. Despite their differences, and personal feelings, they all shared one commonality between them: They  ** _loathed_**  seeing Shiro upset.

The man had been a reliable source of stability and support for them for years, never asking for a single thing in return for his guardianship and advice. He tolerated their foulest moods, and seldom raised his voice at them in true anger. He had become a father figure to all of them respectively, the  _only_  father figure they had had readily available in space…

~~There was Coran, but he was more like a goofy uncle.~~

Each of them hoped Shiro was enjoying some well-deserved downtime, now that he was back on earth and they were all focused on other endeavours. Time away from the volatile youths, to properly relax and adjust to life after the war. To finally heal some of the mental wounds he’d had to push aside for so long…

Unfortunately, Shiro looked more uptight than ever. Shoulders tense, brow furrowed. Keith hadn’t seen him behave like this (on earth) since, since…

_Oh,_ the aforementioned boy thought, with realisation.  _I see._ “You’re introducing them to Adam, aren’t you?” Keith presumed knowingly.

Shiro gave a stiff nod of affirmation. “Yes, I am. Technically, I’m introducing  _you_  to Adam, as well. He hasn’t seen you in years…”

“Hold up,” Lance blinked rapidly, thoroughly taken-aback. “Did you just say  _Adam_? Your earth ex-boyfriend? The one Keith told us about?”

“Shut up, Lance!” Keith hissed, elbowing him roughly. God, the blue paladin couldn’t keep a secret to save his  _life._

Well, honestly, he  _could,_  and Keith knew that intimately well, but Lance could be frustrating at times. Impulsive in his speech, but he was far from the moron some people mistakenly took him for.

“Keith told you about Adam?” Blessedly, Shiro doesn’t seem upset about Keith blabbering about his past. He merely appears bemused at the unexpected development. “Well, I guess I don’t need to explain that much then. Yes, you will all be meeting Adam.”

“Why? No offense Shiro, but I don’t want to get in the way of a lovers quarrel.” Hunk said, looking pointedly at Lance and Keith, who were still elbowing one another harshly. “I hate being the buffer.”

“There won’t be any of that.” Shiro assured. “We have a very civil relationship now. Built on a foundation of mutual respect.”

“But you want more, right?” Pidge assumed, head cocked as she analysed the man. “That’s why you’re so nervous about introducing us to him.”

“I’m not nervous.” Shiro denied, quickly. Too quickly.

Pidge rolled her eyes. “Whatever you say, Space Dad. Don’t worry, I won’t embarrass you. Not like those three.” She jabbed a thumb at the three boys, two of which had taken to jostling one another aggressively. “I’m almost a little excited. I can tell you really care about Adam.”

Shiro flushed a little at the sincerity, bobbing his head awkwardly. “I…I do. Time in space hasn’t changed that.” He says this quietly, almost to himself. Then, he cleared his throat, speaking in his typical firm tone. “Keith, Lance! Stop fighting! We’re going to be late, and Adam has always professed a distaste for tardiness.” He checked the golden watch that was currently affixed over his flesh wrist, an accessory he seldom wore.

Keith recognised it. It was a gift from Adam, from the last Christmas Shiro and he had shared together before the Kerberos Mission. Apparently the other male had a matching silver one Shiro had purchased. Shiro had agonised for hours over catalogues, unsure of what to choose…

Keith remembered that Christmas keenly, despite it being so many years ago. Shiro had insisted on him sharing it with them (opposed to moping around his share house), although he’d spent most of the holiday sulking in a separate room regardless, as was his typical childhood behaviour.

And teen behaviour.

And current behaviour.

_I…I should show Adam how much I’ve matured._

Truthfully, Keith hadn’t interacted with Adam much, back then. The man had never been unkind to him, but the chip on his shoulder had been too large. He’d trusted Shiro, and nobody else. He’d only ever spoken a few sentences to Shiro’s significant other…

_Wow. When I look back, I was a major jerk._

And Shiro, ever patient and generous, had never once scolded him for his behaviour. Understanding in the extreme.

“Shiro,” Keith addressed “Calm down. His room is just around the corner, right?”

Shiro had told them to meet in a nicer part of the barracks, assigned to some of the more senior officers with permanent positions on the base. Keith hoped Adam’s quarters had enough space to fit them all. He didn’t relish the thought of being crammed together.

“Yes.” Shiro was smoothing his own, icy white hair now. “His quarters are more of an apartment, since his rank is higher and his position here is more permanent…”

“Then let’s go.” Keith sensed that the man needed a little encouragement. “We don’t want to keep Adam waiting. We promise to behave ourselves,  _right guys_?”

“It’s so weird to hear this hot-head be diplomatic.” Lance drawled. “Yeah, I’ll  _behave._  But only because of Shiro, not because you told me to, mullet.”

“Of all the childish-“

“Please try to be polite.” Shiro requested, squaring his shoulders and rounding the bend they had been lingering in, taking them into a main hallway. This part of the facility was clinically clean, lacking the messiness of the new recruit’s barracks. It gave him a nostalgic feeling, one he wasn’t sure he liked or not. It felt comforting to Shiro, but almost…smothering. He was glad Adam hadn’t chosen to remain in their previously shared quarters, the memories would have distracted him too much.

The others scurried to keep up with Shiro, and he slowed his pace somewhat when Pidge stumbled, still the smallest of their lot by a considerable amount. “Sorry, Pidge…”

“It’s okay.” Pidge said flippantly, then, more comfortingly “It’s okay to feel anxious, Shiro.”

“Yeah, it reminds us that you’re actually a human.” Hunk added, good-naturedly. “Not just a Dad Robot…”

“What…what if you guys don’t like him…” Shiro’s voice is weak, and tentative.

Hearing such insecurity from Shiro was bizarre. He always sounded so sure, even when he was making decisions spur of the moment or was under immense pressure…

“If that guy is capable of making you freak out like this, Shiro, I bet we’ll love him.” Lance clapped a hand on the man’s back supportively. “We trust your taste in men. Or women. Or whatever….”

Shiro smiled at Lance’s consideration. “Just men for me, Lance. But thanks for being inclusive.” He felt immensely grateful that he had found such acceptance within the group. He hadn’t expected any of them to be bigoted or homophobic towards him, but he’d wondered how his sexuality might affect their perception towards him…

It remained unchanged, mostly. The only real difference was that Lance and he had forged a deeper bond, the other male trusting him with a certain secret he’d only just recently found the time and confidence to articulate to others. There were no guidance counsellors in space, no favoured family members to confide in…

But Shiro had been there, and Lance knew he’d be eternally grateful for that.

They’d all known Shiro was gay, but he’d had no idea Keith had filled them in about Adam…

An unexpected blessing. He hadn’t relished the idea of going through the ordeal of telling them about  _that_  breakup. Even thinking about it now made his chest ache.

Shiro was honestly surprised Adam had agreed to this…

Still, he didn’t regret leaving. If he hadn’t, he never would have saved the galaxy, and met all of the wonderful people he now had the privilege to call friends…

He just hoped Adam could look past their past, and potentially see a future they could forge. Together, preferably. He didn’t want to give up.  

Shiro was ready now. He was ready to commit. That was why he was taking such a  _huge_ step this morning by introducing Adam to the others. The most important people in his life coming together…

He only hoped it would work out.

When he reached the door, he took a few deep, steeling breaths. He spared the others as confident a grin as he could manage, and knocked three times. He resisted the urge to fidget, not wanting to appear uneasy to his charges.

Luckily, Adam didn’t intend to keep him waiting for long. He wouldn’t unduly torture Shiro.

Like  _that_ , at least.

Adam had always been more subtle when expressing his displeasure…

The door slides open, and Shiro straightens as if a superior officer is standing before him, all rigid and unmistakably respectful. Prepared to salute, even.

It’s kind of funny, and Lance has to hold back a snicker. Whoever this Adam was, he certainly knew how to keep Shiro on his toes-

“Takashi.” The greeting is curt, and impersonal. The man speaking has his arms crossed, eyebrows arched in an utterly indifferent expression as he holds the door open. “When you are invited to breakfast, I expect you to be on time. I detest eating cold food.”

“I know that, Adam. I’m sorry.” Shiro practically tripped over himself to apologise, and Lance and Pidge exchanged looks, the latter giving a fake shiver from where she’s still mostly concealed.

Cold. Icy. Frigid. All the synonyms for  _fucking freezing_  Lance can possibly think of. Adam’s eyes were cool enough to freeze even  _Blue_ solid. Lance is beginning to think a tactful retreat may be in order, and judging by Hunk’s daunted expression, he isn’t the only person considering such a course of action.

_No. We can’t just abandon Shiro. He’s done **so much**  for us. We can suffer through this. For his sake._

Lance shares a look of solidarity between the others, before they all face forward with  _big, hospitable smiles_. Even Keith is making an effort not to scowl, although his forced smile is a little creepy…

“Do excuse me.” Adam said, as he swept his eyes over the other members of Voltron. They were narrowed behind his spectacles. “Takashi mentioned bringing his… _crew,_ but I was sceptical you would actually come. Fortunately I cooked extra.” Adam beckoned. “Come inside, now. It wouldn’t do for you to dawdle in the hallway. This is still a barrack, after all, and I am your superior officer. Loitering is not tolerated.”

“Go ahead.” Shiro encouraged, and Pidge was the first to inch inside, sending Adam a jolty wave.

However she was barely past the threshold before Adam was clearing his throat. “Shoes off please, young…” He trailed off suddenly, eyes narrowing further as he puzzled over Pidge.

“You can call me whatever.” Pidge said, with an uncaring shrug as she kicked off her frayed runners. “But most people use female pronouns, my parents included.”

“And this does not bother you?” Adam seemed surprisingly concerned about this.

“Nope. Call me whatever you want, Ad-I mean, Sir.”

Adam nodded thoughtfully. “With your express permission, young lady.”

“My name is-“

“Introductions will come after everybody is inside.” Adam cut her off.

Obeying Adam’s instructions, the others filed inside the apartment, removing their shoes and padding into the nearby kitchen where the man had directed.

The delicious scent of breakfast food wafted into their nostrils, and they regarded the set table with appreciation. Even after being on their home planet for a few months, the novelty of earthen food had yet to wear off. Hunk supposed that was what all of that green goo did to you…

“I’m no expert at cuisine, but I have learned to manage.” Adam informed them. “Bacon, eggs, pancakes and toast. There is a small selection of condiments, orange juice, and coffee-“

“Nice.” Hunk and Pidge both breathed, with relief. They could see a fancy coffee machine on the counter, likely able to grind the most delectable brews. Good coffee was hard to come by in the garrison, and they’d mostly been surviving on the instant stuff, and occasionally sneaking into staff kitchenettes to stealthily use the machines. Pidge was drawing up a prototype for a new advanced machine currently, as one of her many side-projects.

“-for the  _adults_.” Adam finished, sternly, causing the two to deflate in disappointment. “Excessive amount of caffeine consumption is bad for children your age-“

Pidge opened her mouth to inform the man that they  _weren’t_  children, but Shiro was quicker. “It looks delicious.” He interjected tactfully, and Lance was surprised the man didn’t freeze solid when Adam turned to him, clearly irked at being interrupted. “Right, guys?”

Murmurs of agreement followed his question, and Adam sat at the head of the table, folding a napkin onto his lap impeccably. For a moment he just observes the group, before giving a small sigh of his own. “I thought you said you weren’t ready to have kids.” Adam’s voice is a deadpan, and he regards the four younger paladins with raised eyebrows.

Shiro grimaced, and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. “Well, plans do tend to change. Especially up in space. Would you…like to meet them? My team, that is.”

It’s uncharacteristic to see Shiro fumble in such a fashion. It would almost be amusing, if the pilot before them wasn’t giving them the third degree.

Adam crossed his arms. “I suppose I should. All of you sit down, and introduce yourselves. I hope Takashi managed to teach you some manners.”

Shiro seats himself at Adam’s right, clearly eager to be closer to the other male. This leaves Keith to sit at the opposite end of the table, with the others filling the spaces in between.

Hunk is tempted to snag a piece of toast before the discussion begins, but refrains. He’d thought  _Allura_  could be scary. The princess had  _nothing_  on this guy.

There’s a silent pause, as the paladins decide who should introduce themselves first. Shiro immediately opens his mouth to begin, but Adam takes the initiative, clearly not the patient sort to contently wait until the others are ready.

Shiro’s complete opposite in that regard.

“I know Keith, of course.” He said, shortly. He pursed his lips at the teen, who stared unblinkingly back, still with that grimace-like smile that made Lance want to cry. “I see you still refuse to trim that hideous haircut. Those in space must have low grooming standards.”

Lance tries. He really  _does_ , but-

_Did Shiro’s ex really just roast Keith over his mullet?_

He can’t help but clutch at his mid-section, sniggers escaping his mouth.  _Oh man_ , he was really beginning to like this guy-

“And who is the Hispanic hyena over here?”

_That_ makes Lance stop laughing. He glowers at the man, prepared to snap if Adam belittles his heritage. He didn’t think Shiro would date a  _racist_ , but-

“Lance.” Shiro elaborated, speedily. “This is Lance.”

“ _Buenos días,_ Lance.” Adam greeted, in a flawless accent. “I hear your sniping skills are exemplary.”

All of the righteous indignation leaves Lance in a big gust, and he nods, miffed. It isn’t often he is complimented so blatantly, especially by strangers. Usually they were telling him how stupid he was, or telling him to be more serious…

“Does he know how to speak?”

“Yeah, I do!” Lance blurted, when Adam appeared unimpressed at his muteness. “Thanks, Sir!”

“Lance is our sharp-shooter.” Shiro remarked proudly, and Lance felt elated at the distinction. “Everybody in our team has unique talents, and his sniping skills are irreplaceable. He’s saved us more than once with them.”

“And you must be the mechanic,” Adam turned to Hunk, who was peering at the laden plates wistfully. “And resident chef.”

“Yep, that’s me.” Hunk said, drumming his fingernails on the table. “I pilot the yellow lion.”

“Splendid. I do hope you’ve been cooking nutritious meals. Takashi’s diet-“

“Pidge is our resident tech genius.” Once again, Shiro forcibly directs the conversation, evidently not wanting Adam to discuss his dietary needs. “Without her, our operations would completely fall apart.”

“I’d expect no less from the daughter of Professor Holt.” Adam responded. “From what I’ve heard, you’re even more brilliant than your father. Your insights will be invaluable now you are back on earth.”

“As you can see, all of the paladins of Voltron contribute to the team in their own special way.”

“I’m not an idiot, Takashi.  _That_  is exceedingly obvious, although I do fail to see what Keith contributes. The last I saw him he was still picking fights with the other cadets, and acting like a delinquent-“

“Hey, Keith isn’t like that anymore!” Lance defended immediately. “He can still be an asshole, but he’s a really good teammate! He’s even our leader when Shiro is injured!”

“Language.” Shiro chided, but Lance was unrepentant.

He may have laughed at Adam’s earlier comment, but he had no intention of letting the man genuinely insult Keith. They may have had their differences, but-

“I understand why you would think that.” Keith’s voice is measured, and the smile has faded. “I never left the best impression on anyone when I was on earth. I was sullen, and I was childish. I had no respect for anyone, asides from Shiro, and if it weren’t for him…” He trailed off, a little emotional. “I’m grateful to Shiro.” He said, after a moment. “And I’m grateful to you, Adam, for looking after him. I know he can be stubborn…”

_“Keith.”_  Shiro started warningly, but Adam merely gave a derisive laugh.

“There is no doubt that Takashi is bull-headed to the point that it jeopardises his health. I tried to look after him, but Takashi makes such care impossible. He  _always_  has to be the leader. He never relinquishes control. I’m surprised that habit of his hasn’t destroyed you all.”

It’s a scathing statement, and they don’t know whether to defend their leader, or to let the remark rest. Ultimately, what Adam says about Shiro wasn’t their concern. The pair had shared a relationship more intimate than any of theirs, and if Adam wanted to insult his ex-boyfriend, who were they to get involved?

Well, Keith certainly seemed tempted, but the cautioning look Shiro sent him was enough to keep his lips tightly sealed. He would respect Shiro’s wishes, and endeavour to keep a cool head. Patience yields focus…

“Still, I suppose I owe you thanks as well, Keith.” Adam intoned, making the stoic boy blanch. “I owe  _all of you_ my thanks. As much as Takashi infuriates me, I’m still glad he is alive. I never expected him to manage to escape to earth  _twice,_  so the surprise was rather pleasant. It seems the only milestone he can’t succeed is death…”

“Actually-“ Hunk started, but cut himself off abruptly. Shiro was peering at him pleadingly. “-that sounds about right. Shiro must share nine lives with his lion.”

“He ought to be careful,” Adam was shaking his head disapprovingly. “He’s bound to run out sooner rather than later. Nearly dying isn’t a commendable feat, in my opinion. I save my praise for the cleverer strategies.”

“Seeing you alive and healthy makes all of what I’ve gone through worth it.” Shiro said, softly. His face is so open and tender, that the other paladins can’t help but look away. He reached out to grasp one of Adam’s hands, and the other male stiffened, but didn’t jerk away. A promising development. “All that time in space, it was to keep the universe safe from galra invasion. I know you must still be upset-“

_“Upset?”_  Adam’s voice is as sharp as a blade, his blue eyes blazing like a storm. “You think I’m  _upset,_  Takashi? Do I look like I’m crying? Do you honestly think I’ve wallowed in misery all of this time, pining for some  _selfish, arrogant fool_  who cares more about satisfying his inflated ego than the person who loves him? Don’t be so  _stupid._ ” He yanks his hand away, and Shiro’s expression is positively downtrodden. “What I feel cannot be described in such simple terms. I am furious, I am disappointed, but most of all,  ** _I am relieved_** , and that makes me resent myself, because I promised myself I would  _never-“_ Adam takes a harsh breath, shaking his head rapidly. There’s moisture welling behind his glasses, but he ignores it, instead focusing on serving himself some fruit from a nearby platter. It’s a minor distraction strategy, giving him a brief interval to gather his emotions and become more collected. “This isn’t the time or place for  _that_  discussion. We can speak about how I feel  _without_ a captive audience.”

“Of course, Adam. It wasn’t my intention to pressure you-“

“Everybody dig in.” Adam instructed loudly. “And I’d like you all to tell me more about yourselves. I’d like to know the youths who occupy so much of Takashi’s time. You must be special. He wouldn’t adopt just  _any_  cretins.”

This time, Shiro’s smile was absolutely genuine. He relaxed back in his seat, regarding his crew with that familiar proud glimmer in his eyes. “That sounds reasonable. Team, let me officially introduce you to Adam. I hope we can all get along.”

“Oh, that should be easy!” Pidge said, happily tucking into a stack of pancakes. She hadn’t hesitated to serve herself, likely starving after a night in front of her monitor. She tended to neglect her stomach when she was focused.

Her sloppy eating had Adam wrinkling his nose in disapproval.

“Yeah.” Lance smirked mischievously, as he poured himself a glass of the juice. “We’ve been wanting to meet  _Earth Daddy_  for a while now.” Adam gaped at the title, but Lance kept talking, unabashed about mortifying the man. “Mind if we return the favour? How did you and Shiro meet? Did he make the first move?” Lance finds it difficult to imagine Shiro as being anything other than completely smooth and impressive, but he wouldn’t mind being wrong in his assumption.

Adam’s lips twitched into a minuscule returning smirk, and Lance feels like he’s won the lottery. “I suppose I could do that. Quid pro quo. You would not  _believe_  how painfully awkward he was when we first started dating…”

Shiro moaned, covering his face with two broad hands, and the paladin’s perked up in curiosity. They’d never seen Shiro do that before… “Adam, please…”

But Adam was unrelenting, clearly enjoying torturing Shiro in this petty manner. “He was so  _gentlemanly_ , which was cute at first, but after a while-“

“Adam, please,  ** _stop._** ”

“No, Adam, tell us more.” Lance rubbed his hands together with keen anticipation, and Keith rolled his eyes fondly. “Shiro has seen me embarrass myself  _so many times_ , it’s time for a little revenge!”

“He asked permission to hold my hand.  _For every single date we went on_ , until I told him to stop, and his palms were always clammy. Don’t even get me  _started_ on how nervous he was for us to finally kiss. I almost thought it would never happen…” Adam trailed off thoughtfully. Shiro had turned as red as a tomato, peeking out from between his fingers.

“I think that sounds sweet.” Hunk said, although his voice was richly humoured. “It’s relieving to know that even Shiro fumbles sometimes.”

“Oh? You want to talk about fumbling?  _Well_ -“

**“ADAM!”**

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Abrupt ending because I wasn't sure whether I wanted to make this multi-chaptered or not. I was thinking of writing some more Adam + paladins bonding, but I probably won't considering the Adashi ship sunk faster than Lotura, which is saying something. I'll think about it if I get some interest, but I do have other things I need to work so we'll see.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading! (Please) review if you would like, but no pressure to do so.


End file.
